


Let's Play Bodyswap

by breakforanarchy



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Fluff, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakforanarchy/pseuds/breakforanarchy
Summary: After the apocalypse-that-wasn't, bodyswapping became a kind of game.





	Let's Play Bodyswap

It must be understood that Aziraphale did not intend for this to happen. The switch was meant to be a one-time thing, just a way for them to scare off Heaven and Hell, respectively. Which it had done, quite nicely, really—for the first time in his existence, he was free to be entirely himself.

The problem was that Aziraphale had just a little too much fun being Crowley. He was, as the demon said, just enough of a bastard for the experience to end up being a bit of a giggle. Of course, all the sass that had come tumbling off his tongue was meant to emulate the demon in all his swaggering glory, but he’d be an awful liar if he claimed he didn’t enjoy it.

So when Crowley, just a few weeks later, held out his hand and murmured, “C’mon, angel! It’ll be fun!” Aziraphale never made it to the second ‘no.’ The fact that there had been a first was really quite impressive.

It became a semi-regular thing between them, and blast it all, it _was_ fun. The best part? That was all it was. No hiding, no tricking the forces of their separate realms; they weren’t even doing anything important. They were playing a game, like something Adam would invent for his friends, only with a bit of magic thrown in for good measure.

The first (technically second) time they did it, Aziraphale thought perhaps there was a bit of vanity involved on Crowley’s part—he certainly wouldn’t put it past the demon—but then he remembered how Crowley had looked at him while he was sharing a body with Madame Tracy. When Aziraphale was in control, he was the only person Crowley saw despite the unfamiliar face, so it stood to reason that it would be the same while Aziraphale was Crowley. The fact that he seemed particularly invested in giving Aziraphale’s body a makeover only enforced that reasoning.  

The angel had to admit, he did look rather fetching in that red dress. The black suit wasn’t all bad, either—a bit dark for his tastes, but it certainly did look sharp against the general paleness of his appearance.

Occasionally, they would take the game into the outside world. The first time was when they were invited to Anathema and Newton’s wedding. They played at being the other in personality as much as body, just to see if anyone would notice—and of course, both Anathema and Adam saw right through it, though poor Newton remained confused by what he perceived to be a name-switch throughout the entire day.

(“To be fair, I’m doing a bit of a name switch myself,” Newton said to Aziraphale-as-Crowley at one point. “We both agreed that Newton Device sounds better than Anathema Pulsifer, and the hyphenated version was just terrible.”)

Most of the time, though, they kept the game to themselves, hiding it away in the back of the bookshop or in Crowley’s flat and seeing who could make the other laugh the most (no matter what Crowley might tell you, Aziraphale would insist that he had won that particular little game—the demon had quite literally fallen out of his chair when Aziraphale re-enacted how he’d gotten into the bathtub of holy water without getting his socks wet).

In the end, game or no, Aziraphale supposed he was still being himself—it was just that wearing Crowley’s face made it a bit easier to indulge in his mischievous side.

 *

It should be understood that Crowley didn’t intend for this to happen. Yes yes, road to hell and all that, but really, that particular road was what got him here in the first place, wasn’t it? Not the point. The point was… angels. Well, angel, just the one, really. Aziraphale. Aziraphale and his face. Or maybe it was just the eyes—the whole windows to the soul thing was true.

Wait, what was his point?

Ah, yes! His point was that Aziraphale was just too adorable, and it always made Crowley want to mess him up, just a little. Just a tiny bit. (Should another demon so much as utter a single word along the same line of thought, Crowley would very likely toss them into a lake of holy water).

It was easier, as far as Crowley could tell, for Aziraphale to let that little bit of bastard out when he was wearing the demon's face—and in the meantime, Crowley got to play with the angel’s wardrobe, something he found absurdly entertaining. (Aziraphale never so much as suggested changing Crowley’s look, except to once idly mention the dreaded magician’s mustache).

So it became a game, something they did every now and then for a bit of release, a bit of fun mostly contained to Aziraphale’s bookshop or Crowley’s flat, though they did go out on occasion. Recently, they’d gone to a little sushi place Aziraphale loved—everyone there seemed to know him, even the customers, so Crowley was kept busy coming up with all the silly little things his angel might say. Meanwhile, Aziraphale had decided that Crowley would hate sushi (who knew, the demon had never tried it) and was coming up with some silly little things of his own—mainly curse words, which was positively hilarious because he hesitated before every single one.

Turned out Crowley did hate sushi. Sushi could fuck right off the planet.

On the way home, Crowley (still as Aziraphale) stopped to buy a dozen soft pink roses because the second he saw them, he couldn’t stop thinking of how nicely they’d go with Aziraphale’s general look—that is to say, soft and light and cheerfully approachable. Aziraphale (still as Crowley) completely lost any hold he had on Crowley’s character as he exclaimed, “Oh dear, thank you!” and beamed brightly enough to shame the sun.

Alright, yes, fine, maybe he liked pretending to be the angel because it made it easier to be just that little bit nice. Shut up.


End file.
